My Road to Salvation
by NiteMareB4XMAS
Summary: What if Rin was actually different?That he wasn't the happy guy we all know and love?What if it was all just an act?And what if his act was slipping?How would the rest of the Blue Exorcist group take it? Especially Rin's secret crush? Warning:Yaoi BonxRin
1. Prologue

**_I do not own Blue Exorcist or any of its characters. I also don't own any of the songs that will be mention either. WARNING: This is based off the anime and contains some spoilers! If you have not seen the anime you may not want to read this! There will also be M-rated scenes in this story. That is all._**

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

To say I, Rin Okumura, was truly happy was a complete and utter bullshit lie. There was never a time when I was truly happy. Sure there were a few times when I was pretty close but usually those moments didn't last long. Like for instance, the fact that I thought I actually made some real friends here at True Cross Academy. Yeah right; once they found out who I really was that all went down the fucking drain. Now that I was completely hated once more, I finally could wake up and face reality again. I am the son of Satan and no matter what, I will always be hated. And to top it all off, I saved the fucking world from that bastard but most people still choose to avoid me but I pretend that it doesn't bother me, I pretend that my so-called "friends" didn't fear me, and the biggest pretend of all was the façade I put up for everyone; to the world they see a reckless happy teen that seems like a total idiot and usually I like to keep it that way, but the true me is tired of this game of pretend, the true me wants to be free, the one who actually knows and understands what is going on, who yearns to do what he actually likes to do. Yes folks, I've been faking it to everyone; I am actually smart, and cooking is not my only talent, I can actually play the guitar and sing and do other creative things for crying out loud, and the only person who actually saw the real me is now six feet under thanks to my real father. I honestly don't remember when I started my game of pretend, it could have been when I went ballistic that day in daycare or some other stupid reason, but I do know one reason that I keep doing it: Yukio, my twin brother.

When we were little he was always the weaker one, the one who got lost in my shadow. One day I made a promise to myself that all of that would change. So I started by doing badly in school, getting into fights and any other thing I could think of just so my brother would finally get out of my shadow and become his own person. To say I was mad when I found out he actually was an exorcist was a lie too; I was actually happy that he did something with himself and that he was actually happy with himself too. Of course I was mad when he told me to drop dead and was trying to pin Dad's death on me, but I could understand where he came from. Every time he got mad at me I would act like it pissed me off but in all honestly, I was perfectly calm on the inside. The one thing I regret though is that he has to be my brother. When I found out that he was turned into a demon like myself, I was devastated. He was supposed to be the normal one damn it! He was not to suffer like I do! However, to my very disbelief, everyone still loved him! It was because they didn't have to fear about him losing it or that he will accidently kill someone. _They still trusted him! _I didn't know if I wanted to laugh bitterly at the irony or cry tears of relief that he wouldn't be treated any differently.

Remember that I said I didn't care if people hated me? Well it's almost true. Of course there will always be that small glimmer of hope, begging, _pleading,_ that at least one person would stay my friend and the funny thing is that there was one: Izumo Kamiki of all people. She is the second person to actually see who I am, to actually see past the charade, and it all started when I gave her my shirt the night that her and her friend Paku got attacked. Actually it didn't really start until her, Shima, and I went to the beach for the stupid squid mission but I digress. Ever since then the two of us have gotten closer, not the boyfriend-girlfriend kind of close but as like brother and sister close. Whenever it was just the two of us hanging out after school or Cram class, I would finally feel like I could drop my pretense and just be myself, and when you really got to know her, Izumo is actually pretty awesome to hang out with; she actually would drop the tough ice-bitch attitude and actually be a happy and fun-loving girl. She would even treat me just like she treated Paku! Of course the two of us agreed to never letting any of the others know that we hung out, that would destroy both of our reputations; the only person who knows about our friendship is Paku, who we both can trust. I still remember the time that the softly-spoken girl pulled me to the side to thank me for being Izumo's other friend and for making her happy. What really made me glad was the fact that when Izumo found out who I really was, she didn't even care. Sure she was a little upset I didn't tell her but she understood my situation, but of course after that whole ordeal our secret bonding time became fewer and fewer until it finally had to stop thanks to the fact that the Vatican didn't trust me without an exorcist escorting me. The good thing though was that stopped as soon as I saved the world from Satan so I didn't have to be kept tabs on anymore. When Izumo, Paku and I got to hang out again without any worries, the first thing we did was go to a music shop and bought me a new guitar with the money I saved up from my allowance! And I got to tell you it is a beauty. A solid black base, rosewood fingerboard, Fender Electric Acoustic Guitar. I fucking love that thing to death. The only sad thing about it was that I had to hide it from my brother since he still had no clue of the real me, but thankfully that huge dorm building of ours has plenty of rooms to hide it in.

Lately though I have noticed my façade slowly slipping; in class I forget to "fall asleep" (When I put my head down and pretend to be sleeping I am actually awake and paying attention to what the teacher is saying) or to pretend to be daydreaming, I forget to "fail" my tests or to pretend to be stupid. To be honest, I am one of those kids who never really needs to study and still can ace a test. No, I am not as gifted as Bon with memorization or get the highest grades in class but if I would actually drop my act I would probably rank third in the class (Izumo would be second because I have to admit she is smarter than me). Of course most people thought I was finally growing up and taking things seriously. I wonder what they would think if I told them I already grew up a long time ago and that they were finally just realizing it, but of course when I got the urge to do so I would bite my tongue and just trudge on with my fake life. However, everyday it is getting harder to do so, to pretend to be something I'm not. People are going to start to notice that this is not just me growing up but that it is the real me and honestly half of me is terrified how people will treat me once they find out while the other half is eagerly waiting for it to just happen already so I can be finally free. I guess I just have to wait and see…


	2. Chapter 1

_**I forgot to mention that this story will be first point of view for Rin but third person for other characters.**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

Okay, I have to admit that I am actually in a good mood today. The reason behind this small miracle? I managed to find a small café in town that is far enough that only some students from the academy go there, but yet close enough that it only takes me about less than 20 minutes to get to from my dorm building if I took a bus and 40 minutes if I walked. The best part about this café is that they have a small Battle of the Bands every other Saturday and they usually have locals performing live music just about every night. The owners on the other hand were looking for someone to play certain nights since most of the local bands either moved or graduated from the academy and when I asked if I could do it they said that they would give me a chance; and by chance was that I had to perform this Friday in front of a whole room of complete strangers. So yes, I was beyond nervous since it's been forever since I last perform in front of anyone and I was definitely not use to playing my brand new Fender yet either since the only guitar I ever played for the longest time was back at the monastery under my old bed (I know not the greatest of hiding places but whatever). This all happened on Sunday and now that it was Friday I was practically full of excitement! I spent so much time figuring out which songs I wanted to play, wondering if I should play them acoustically or electrically, if the songs I wanted to sing were going to be fast or a nice slow tune and when Paku and Izumo asked what I was going to wear that night I nearly about died. Thankfully I finally found the right songs to play and every chance I got I would practice them as much as I could until I had it memorized and the girls said that I didn't have to worry about an outfit because they would take care of it.

So anyway, now that it was Friday, I was dying to get the day started so I can finally-and hopefully all the time- play at _Lost Souls Café _(yes I just about died of laughter when I found out the name of the place). I was so thrilled that I didn't even realized that I woke up on time, that I actually finished all my tests before everyone else did during normal school and got no lower than an B+ on all of them, or the fact I arrived earlier for Cram School until I was standing outside the classroom. _Well shit. _I thought slightly shocked that I didn't even realize how much I slipped up on my act today. _Well maybe they will think I am on my game today or something… _Nevertheless that thought did not calm me one bit and when I silently walked into the room hoping that no one would realize that I was here, my sword accidently bumped into the door frame creating a loud thud making everyone look at my direction.

Fuck my life_._

"Rin? What are you doing here so early? You usually don't arrive until ten minutes after class starts!" Shima laughed as I grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck. "Don't know man, maybe I'm just having some good luck today!" I laughed back as I leaned against his desk. "Usually the only kind of luck you get Okumura is the bad kind." Bon snorted before a smirk graced his lips. I just ignored my crush's comment. Yeah, that's right, I said "crush" as in I had romantic feelings for the guy, that I am _gay. _Well actually that's a lie; I'm really bi but whatever. For the longest time I thought I had a thing for sweet little Shiemi but I realized that I only loved her as a friend, especially when I realized that she actually was in love with Yukio-who also loves her but is too much of a chickenshit to say anything about it- and I didn't want to get in the way of that. Shiemi though will always have a special spot in my heart though as the first friend I ever made. I found out that I also liked boys when I was thirteen, because it's pretty obvious when I started to have _those _kinds of dreams with guys I liked as much as I had with girls. And the cool thing about it was that Dad didn't find it disgusting at all when I told him about these dreams, sure he was shock as hell about it at first and didn't know how to go about it since apparently homosexual relationships were a sin, but in the end he told me as long as whoever I end up with, whether it being a girl or a boy, that if we both loved each other it shouldn't matter. Anyway, I guess I started to fall for Bon because he was kinda like me, well the true me really, and he was the first friend to give me a present. I know it was just a hairclip but to me it meant a lot more. He also keeps me on my toes sometimes with our rivalry which I find refreshing because the one thing that's true about the fake me is that I always like a good challenge, whether it be mentally or physically. But just because I like the guy in that sense, doesn't mean I will be like a blushing school girl around him or act like a love-sick teen either; if I can keep up a façade of being an idiot for years I can definitely hide my feelings for him. The only people who know that I am bi and I like him are Izumo, Paku, and Kuro (what? I can trust my familiar with some things sheesh!). The girls are always teasing me about it but I know they mean well. I know at first Izumo didn't like the idea since Bon and her usually are at each others' throats when it isn't Bon and I at it, but I guess she got use to the idea after awhile.

Anyway my cheery mood died when Konekomaru did this nervous side-stepping to not touch me as he went to go sit down at his desk. Yeah, even though he and I made a cake for Izumo, which ended up for the whole class later on, he was still skittish around me, especially when we are on missions and I have to use my flames; I swear one day the kid will just drop dead of a heart attack or something, he is so tense. I just smiled though as if I didn't see it and wished him a good morning before heading to my desk to sit down.

~BlueExorcist~

Meanwhile Ryuji "Bon" Suguro was very confused at what he just saw. _Or did I just imagine it? _The two-tone haired teen wondered. After Konekomaru's poor attempt to be subtle with his fear of Okumura, the demon boy though appeared that he didn't even see it and wished Konekomaru a good morning! Usually Bon wasn't that surprised with Okumura's obliviousness but when the wannabe Knight went to go to his own desk, he still had a goofy smile on his face but the thing that had Bon so stunned was the look in the boy's blue eyes. For the briefest second he saw such agony and self-hatred in those blue orbs but before he could make sure on what he saw Okumura's eyes were normal again. _Did I really see that? _He then thought about how happy his fellow classmate always was and how he never let anything bother him. There was no way Okumura, naïve goofball Okumura, was depressed…right? "Nah, I'm just imagining things." He murmured to himself as the rest of the students came in along with their teacher. The Exwire class then began their day.

~BlueExorcist~

_Yukio_

_Going out to train with Kuro, we'll be back in a few hours._

_Rin_

After reading my note a few times until I was satisfied that it was believable, I stuck it on my brother's desk and went to retrieve my guitar. **Rin are you sure about this? **Kuro's voice resonated in my head as I took my sword out of the red case to fit it snugly in my guitar case.

"Yeah, I don't want to chance it if a demon attacks and I'm defenseless. Don't worry about it too much Kuro, Izumo and Paku are coming too and between me and Izumo, we can take on any demon!"

**If you say so Rin…**

Suddenly we both heard the sound of the entrance door to the building open and we both froze in fear, until we heard Izumo's voice. "Rin? Kuro? We're here! Where are you guys?" _Wow they're early. _I thought while looking at my watch: 6:30 P.M. I'm not playing until 7:30! "We're in here!" I replied while closing my guitar. "Don't you two look sexy." I purred jokingly once they made it to the room. Izumo was wearing a pair of black capris, a black and purple laced corset, and a purple hoodie that cut off above her stomach and a pair of black sandals. Paku just wore a black blouse, a red plaided skirt, and black dress shoes. Izumo's usual pigtails were now held in a side ponytail while Paku's short brown hair had a black bow on the side. I smirked when both of them blushed a light shade of pink.

"S-Shut up Rin! Just put on your clothes!" Izumo stammered while throwing the bag at my face. I only laugh though as the two walked out so I could get dressed. "Hey I'm just saying! If only Shima could see you now Izumo, he would be drooling up a storm!" I teased while stuffing my tail in my pants. "Rin do not make me come in there and beat you!" My purpled hair friend threaten as Paku let out a soft giggle. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. So how do I look?" I asked as I opened the door. As they racked their eyes up and down my body I couldn't help but blush a little. "Damn Rin you are going to attract some attention tonight." Izumo whistled; Paku just shook her head in agreement. The demon tamer though frowned when she looked at my hair and face. "We have to do something though to make you look different if you don't want anyone to recognize you." She murmured while playing with my hair. "Oh I have an idea! I bought these the other day because I thought they would look good with your outfit!" Paku said while handing me a black fedora and a pair of sunglasses with orange lenses. After I put them on I took a step back so they could get a better look at me. "Paku you are a genius! Now if we run into kids from school no one will recognize Rin!" Izumo gushed. "C'mon you two let's go before my brother shows up. And Kuro, make sure Yukio doesn't find you until I get back okay?" I called over my shoulder as the three of us headed out. **Don't worry Rin! I'll make sure of it! **My familiar meowed before scurrying off to who knows where. After adjusting the guitar case on my back we made our way to the bus stop and got on; the whole time we were on I was grinning like an idiot.

That grin though disappeared when we found ourselves in front of an apparently closed _Lost Souls Café_; the blinds were closed so we couldn't see in and the small window on the front door had the sign that said _Sorry, We're Closed. _"What the hell? Why is it closed?" Izumo demanded. "If they were going to be closed tonight they should have called you or something!" She then began pounding on the door. "Hey! Open up! My friend is here to play you idiots!" "Izumo don't bother, they're obviously not here. Let's just go see a movie or something." I suggested while gently pulling her away from the door. "Rin's right Izumo, let's just go somewhere else." Said Paku, but as the three of us were about to leave we heard the doorknob twist and turn until a blonde haired woman in her early thirties poked her head out. "Oh there you are! I'm so sorry, my husband and I were just setting up the stage but luckily one of the other bands heard your friend there and told us. By the way I'm Tori Laurens." She introduced herself with a slight accent as she shook hands with a blushing Izumo and a giggling Paku. "Other bands are here?" I asked nervously as she led us inside. "Of course! I wasn't going to make you play in front of actual customers on your tryout!" Mrs. Laurens chirped. _I don't know if I should be insulted by that or not. _I thought before scanning the room around us. Outside the shop looked small but on the inside it was pretty huge. The counter where they served the drinks and food was on the far left, behind it was a door that probably led to the kitchen, the rest was mostly tables that patrons would sit at and finally the stage was on the right, taking up the entire wall. In some of the seats were about twelve people each in their own little groups of three or four with the occasional loner here or there.

"All right! The girl with the blue hair over there is Ayano, Keiko is the one with black hair and Nori is the blonde; their band name is _Everlasting Shadows._ Next to them are the triplets Daiki, Hideki, and Katsuo, the only way to tell them apart is the color of their eyes, and their group is _Yesterday's News. _The redhead girl beside them is Yumi and the brown haired boy next to her is Masashi; they are both soloists. And finally the last group is Kenji, his sister Mariko, Tsukiko, and Arata and they are called _Final Hope. _Gang this is Rin and his two friends. So Rin, you can start anytime you want."

_Well shit…_I thought while trying to remember all the other musicians' names. I soon snapped out of it though when Izumo gave me a little push towards the stage. "Well here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as I took out my Fender guitar out of the case along with a blue guitar pick. As I tuned up my guitar after plugging it into the amp that was next to me on stage, I decided that I would play _Gone Away _by _The Offspring. _"I guess I will dedicate this song to someone who is no longer here on this world. Here's to a great man." As I began to strum my guitar, I couldn't help but tear up a little at the thought of my dad.

_**~Maybe in another life**_

_**I could find you there **_

_**Pulled away before your time**_

_**I can't deal, it's so unfair**_

_**And it feels and it feels like**_

_**Heaven's so far away**_

_**And it feels, yeah it feels like**_

_**The world has grown cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

_**Leaving flowers on your grave**_

_**Show that I still care**_

_**Black roses and Hail Mary's**_

_**Can't bring back what's taken from me**_

_**I reach to the sky**_

_**And call out your name**_

_**And if I could trade, I would~**_

At this my tears began to spill over as I remember my dad's final moments as Satan possessed him; my blood began to boil when I remember the maniacal laughter that wasn't his own pouring from his lips as blue flames engulfed him like a second skin. The crazed look that was in his eyes was, and always will be, burned into my memory as that monster tried to drag me to Hell. As the memory of my dad gaining control over himself again only to stab himself to stop my real father, my tears began to flow harder but I refused to let my crying affect my singing, so for my old man I kept my voice strong and clear as a final gift to him for being such a great dad.

_**And it feels and it feels like**_

_**Heaven's so far away**_

_**And it stings, yeah it stings now**_

_**The world is so cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

_**Gone away, gone way**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Oooooo, yeah oooooo**_

_**Ooooo, ohh yeah**_

_**I'll save your soul**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Yeaaaaeeaaeah**_

_**Mmmmm**_

_**I reach to the sky**_

_**And call out your name**_

_**Oh please let me trade, I would**_

_**And it feels, and it feels like**_

_**Heaven's so far away**_

_**And it feels, yeah it feels like**_

_**The world has grown cold**_

_**Now that you've gone away**_

_**Gone away, gone away**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Oooooo, yeah oooooo**_

_**Ooooo, ohh yeah**_

_**Oooooo, yeah oooooo**_

_**Ooooo, ohh yeah~**_

As the song came to a close it became eerily quiet in the room as I removed my glasses to wipe my face of tears. _Shit, did I fuck up or something? _I thought with panic when it continued to be silent, a nervous sweat beginning to build on my brow. Then suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Laurens, along with Izumo and Paku, began to give a round of applause which had the others soon joining in, all of them with tears in their eyes. "Wonderful! Wonderful! Rin you are amazing! I have never heard such raw emotion be put into one's playing like yours! It was so powerful that I can't stop crying! You definitely got the job!" Mrs. Laurens said with a chuckle while wiping her eyes. "Whoever you lost should be very grateful for such a song, I know I certainly would!" "Thank you Mrs. Laurens, I appreciate that." I said with a grateful smile. That's when I noticed that Paku was holding a video camera. "Did you video tape the whole thing?" I squeaked as a dark blush stained my cheeks. It only darken when she nodded her head while her and Izumo giggled. "Why I oughta-!" "By the way Rin, since you didn't want me to use your real name when you perform, have you figured out a stage name yet?" Mrs. Laurens asked before I could strangle my two friends. "Ummm," I said as I thought about it. I had to be careful about this since I didn't want anything that would tip it off that it's me, but I didn't want a stupid name either. I was stumped on this until Izumo spoke up. "How about Dusk?" She suggested. "It fits since you pretend to be happy and full of sunlight but once it fades into night we see the real you." "That's perfect! Dusk it is!" Mrs. Laurens agreed.

Dusk huh? I can get use to that.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Wow, I'm really surprised how much attention this story is getting! To be honest I thought this would be a complete failure since I originally did this out of pure boredom when I was babysitting. XD**_

_**Anyhow, I really appreciate all the reviews so thank you very much! :D**_

_**I'll try to get more chapters up soon but it might be a while since I have to take the SATs and write a book report for my English III Honors class.**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

CLANG! CHING! CAL-CLANG!

This was the only sound other than mine and Shura's heavy breathing as our swords clashed with one another. She went to swipe at my lower leg but I intercepted it with Kurikara, once I did this I used my blade to twist her sword into an awkward angle for her arm, the pain of it making her release her weapon. Then in one swift movement, I kicked the blade while it was still falling, sending it flying across the room, and had the tip of my flaming sword an inch away from her throat. "That's game." I said with a triumphant smirk but it was wiped off when I felt some of her snake familiars slithering up my legs and quickly moving to my throat. "Fuck, I thought I killed these things." I said softly as I willed my body to remain calm. Shura just laughed. "Ya did, but ya forgot to burn them. They will keep comin' back if ya don't. So the game's still on." With that she made a mad dash for her sword while I commanded my flames to engulf my body, completely killing the serpents. I then let out a curse as she used her Dabo attack on me but thankfully I have gotten faster to dodge them due to my P.E. class (yeah, giant frog demons tend to do that to a person) so I was able to miss them with only a slight scratch on my leg. _Shit she's fast! _I thought when I barely managed to block her sword from slicing into my skull. "Yer gettin' good kid, I'm actually breakin' a sweat." She said with a chuckle as the two of us tried to make the other back down as we pushed our weight against our interlocked blades. "Heh, 'bout time I did something to you." I replied as I used my demonic strength making her feet leave track marks as she slowly skid backwards. The tension in our blades was so bad that they were practically vibrating as we continued to test each others' will through them.

"I'm also finally proud of you." She said out of the blue before gaining leverage and pushing me back a few inches. "For what?" I asked from clenched teeth as I drove her back again. _Almost, just a little more. _I thought with excitement when I saw her knees begin to buckle. "That yer finally opening up to me and not hiding behind that stupid gimmick that ya give everyone else." "What?" I blurted out with wide eyes, but instead of answering me, Shura took my temporary shock and used it against me by forcing all her strength to knock Kurikara out of my hands. "That's game." She said as she picked it up and put back in its sheath, making my true form disappear once more, but I was too stunned to do anything. "H-How? W-When?" Was all I could manage to spit out once I found my voice again. "Shiro told me when he asked me to teach you, I didn't believe him at first but after awhile I started to see it, but I give you props kid, if he hadn't had told me I would never have guessed." She explained while handing me my blade. "The one thing I don't understand is why though. I mean if ya quit the "I'm-a-retard" act, you could probably surpass a lot of people in no time, including me! Ya just nearly whooped my ass a second ago!" She had a point, if I would drop my act I would probably become an exorcist a lot faster, especially if I only want to have a Meister in Knight, but lately I was thinking about getting a Meister in Doctor or Aria, or at least expanding my knowledge on them if I wanted to become Paladin. But…

"I can't." I said finally. "If I did it now things would only get worse for me."

"How so?"

"Think about it Shura, if people already fear me now when they think I'm an idiot, they're going to be even more terrified when they realized that I am actually stronger then I let on and that I actually know how to wield this strength."

"He's got a point you know, most humans find bliss in ignorance, once that ignorance is shattered there's no telling what they would do." Mephisto added as he casually entered the room we were training in. "And that is one of the reasons I'm here actually. Many of your teachers from both high school and Cram school have brought it to my attention that you haven't failed a single test or have been late in the past three weeks. Now why is that, hmmm~?" As he told me all of this I could feel the color from my face begin to drain as my horror grew with each passing word. Yes it is true I haven't cared about keeping my act up school-wise for a while but being so happy about playing at _Lost Souls Café_, that I've been making up excuses about my behavior for weeks. Then I remembered the time that Bon and I actually held a decent conversation about group battle strategies without killing each other. Not to mention I've been so giddy since apparently "Dusk" has gotten so popular when two days ago one of the academy's biggest gossip queens and her friends came one night and told everyone to go see him. With all these thoughts, my face grew paler."Shit, I'm screwed."

~BlueExorcist~

"Has anyone else noticed the way Okumura has been acting lately?" Bon blurted out when he couldn't focus on his book anymore. He has become aware of it ever since that Friday when he had seen the weird flicker of emotions in the demon boy's eyes; lately he started to see more strange things about the older Okumura twin. One time when he sat up front next to Rin's desk, Bon saw when Rin would put his head down to sleep, Bon would notice that the boy would subtly shift his head up when the teacher was either drawing or writing on the board and his writing hand would move so slightly to copy whatever was up there. Then Bon would see the same flicker of emotions of self-loathing when Rin would look at his brother's demon attributes or when one of the other exorcists would give him a nasty glare even though he would just keep on smiling as if nothing was wrong. There was also the fact that lately Rin has also been passing tests left and right with flying colors as if it was a piece of cake. And what about the other day? He and Bon actually had a conversation without it coming to fists ad blows! "What do you mean Bon?" Konekomaru asked with confusion. "He's been his usual self."

"But he's been on time all week for weeks."

"So? Maybe Okumura-sensei finally threaten to shoot him for being so late all the time." Shima suggested with a chuckle. "He and I haven't gotten into a single disagreement for almost a month." Bon pointed out. "Maybe he's just tired of fighting with you all the time. You don't seem to mind since you two get along much better now." Konekomaru commented. "Anything else or are you just trying to find a way to pick a fight with him again?" Shima joked but sobered up when he saw the scared look on his friend's face. "Then what about that look in his eyes? I swear every time I look at them I see a glimpse of such agony, such loneliness, such _self-hatred_, I just don't know what to think." Bon confessed as his hands started to tremble. "All I know is that I just want to see something, anything, other than that dark look." Silence then took over the room as the three monks from Kyoto thought about it. "Man, I think you're just seeing things Bon. Rin is like the happiest guy we know." Shima said after awhile. "I think Shima's right Bon. Maybe it's a trick of the light." Said Konekomaru. _For some reason I highly doubt that. _The blonde streaked boy thought as his frown grew deeper. "Awww you look like you truly care for his well-being. I didn't know you were actually capable of such a feat. Ow!" The pink hair boy yelped when a book hit his head. "S-Shut up!" Bon stammered as a bright pink blush appeared on his cheeks. Shima though just laughed. "Don't be ashamed of caring about a friend Bon, that's what friends do." Konekomaru said with a smile. _This coming from the guy who treats Okumura like he has the plague. _Bon thought with an eye roll. "Or maaaybe he just really "likes" likes him." Shima said while wiggling his eyebrows before dodging the other book Bon threw at him. "Shima how many times do I have to tell you I'm not gay! And who the hell uses "like" like these days you dipshit?" Bon growled.

"Only when you get a girlfriend and I see you kiss her will you convince me you're not gay or until you prove me otherwise. Until then you are so deal with it."

"So says the kid who dies his hair pink!"

"Hey at least I didn't blush like you when I said you like Rin that way! See! I told you!" Shima said while pointing a finger at him as Bon's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Um Shima, I just think that's because you're making him more mad." Konekomaru pointed out quietly but he was ignored. "Shima, drop the subject now or I will put you in a coma." Bon warned, the pink haired boy just rolled his eyes. "Fine, but one day I will get you out of denial. But until then how about we go to _Lost Souls Café_? I've been hearing all the girls make a fuss about this guitar guy from there about how he's "_soooooo dreamy~!_"" He said while making his voice all high pitch while pretending to swoon. He then made a gagging face. "Oh, I heard about that too! Isn't he called "Dusk" or something?" Konekomaru asked. "If we go we should invite the rest of our friends." "Yeah let's do that! I'll go see who can go!" With that, Shima left. _Oh this should be good._ Bon thought sarcastically before going back to studying.

~BlueExorcist~

"Rin, aren't you nervous? I mean I heard a lot of people at school today say they were coming." I heard Izumo say behind me as I got dressed (don't worry she and Paku are looking the other way), but I could tell that wasn't what was truly bothering her. Apparently Shima talked to her earlier and according to Paku, she has been like this ever since. I figure I wouldn't bother her about it since she is crushing on the guy. Today I have to be really sneaky since my brother is home too but thankfully he's in our room that is on the other side of the building from where the three of us are. However, that doesn't mean I want to chance it and get caught. "Ready to go?" I asked while pulling out the key to the Cram School. The three of us decided to go through there so we wouldn't get caught by Yukio. Once we were in the hallway, Izumo used her key and opened the door to reveal the abandon shop that was down the street from the café. "Holy shit that's a lot of people!" I gasped when I saw the groups of kids pouring into the place. "C'mon you're going to be late Ri-I mean Dusk!" Izumo corrected herself before the three of us ran across the street into the back alleyway. After knocking on the back door rapidly, one of the guys who waiters here opened it up for us and let us into the kitchen. "Thanks Kyo." Paku said with a smile. He just nodded his head before helping a group of girls who were preparing drinks of all kinds. "There you are Dusk! Let's get you on stage!" Mrs. Laurens said once we left the kitchen before dragging me to the back stage. Looking back I could see Izumo and Paku give me thumbs up before getting a seat themselves.

~BlueExorcist~

The real reason why Izumo was so nervous was the fact that Shima came up to her and Paku earlier that day and asked if the both of them would like to join him and his friends to see Dusk tonight. He said he already asked Shiemi and Okumura-sensei, who the latter flat-out said no, and tried to asked Rin but he couldn't find the demon boy anywhere. "Whatever, Paku and I go there a lot anyway." Was what she told him at the time but now she kind of regretted saying that as her pink haired crush waved them over. _Please say that they didn't see us come in with Rin. _She kept chanting in her head as her and Paku joined the three Kyoto boys and the flower-loving girl. Konekomaru seemed to be confused and a little frighten about sitting in a room with this many people, Shiemi was full of anticipation as her and Nii-chan watched the stage, Bon looked absolutely bored on the outside but she could tell that he was thinking about something, and Shima was eying every girl that walked by which made her blood boil. "Hey idiot, the stage is over there and not that girl's ass." She said loud enough that said girl who Shima was staring at turned around and smacked him across the face. "Pervert!" The girl hissed before walking away, leaving Shima who was rubbing a sore cheek and a smug Izumo. _That's what you get jerk. _She thought as Paku pulled out her video camera. "Why do you have that?" Shima asked once he saw it, making Paku freeze. "Umm…" "She just got it from her aunt and wanted to test it out." Izumo said smoothly as her best friend gave her a thankful look. "Oh, cool." Shima commented before going back to staring at girls again.

_He's such a dumbass. _Bon thought as he watched his pink haired friend and Izumo at the corner of his eye. Shima had a thing for the byakko tamer and Bon could tell the feelings were mutual but with Shima and his obliviousness, she is going to lose interest fast, especially if he kept hitting on other girls. _Why am I here again? _His mental question was answered when the owner of the place hopped up on stage. "Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight and boy do we have a treat for you! Tonight _Final Hope _is playing along with Dusk as their guest guitarist and singer! I hope you enjoy the show!" As she got off stage the whole room erupted with screams and cheers as the lights went out. Suddenly the sound of a piano playing was heard as a single spot light shone upon a girl with snow-white blonde hair and silver-blue eyes playing it; her fingers gracefully gliding across the keyboard. A second light came on showing a boy with shaggy brown hair and green eyes as he began to sing **(1)**:

_**~Despite the lies that you're making**_

_**Your love is mine for the taking**_

_**My love is just waiting**_

_**To turn your tears to roses~**_

Then out of nowhere, the rest of the stage lights up to reveal a redhead boy playing the drums, a brown haired girl playing a neon green bass guitar, and a boy with a fedora and a dark trench coat playing a black guitar who was ripping it up with the opening transition. "Holy shit." Bon faintly heard Konekomaru say with awe; he would have laughed at his friend's rare use of curse words but he himself was simply too stunned at the playing of the lead guitarists. "Which one is Dusk?" Shiemi somewhat shouted so their group could hear her. "He's the one with the hat!" Paku shouted back as she videotaped. _That's Dusk? _The two-tone haired teen thought, astonished as the band continued to play. "How do you know that?" Shima yelled as Izumo and Paku shared a look as if they were talking telepathically. "We've been to every show he's played so far. Why jealous?" Izumo teased; her smirk just growing as Shima's mood turned slightly sour. "No!" He denied before turning to glare at the lead guitarist. _You had that coming idiot. _Bon thought as his eyes slowly went back to the teen with the fedora. As he watched the teen's fingers strum the guitar's strings with such speed and skill, he couldn't help but find the guy to be badass. _Not to mention he's not that bad looking either…_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Shima whispered at the back of his mind. "Great even in my mind, Shima is calling me gay." He muttered to himself a few songs later.

"Thank you everyone and welcome to _Lost Souls Café_!" Said the lead singer after chugging water from his water bottle, Dusk however, was nursing his as he took small sips. "My name is Kenji, that's my sister Mariko on the guitar, and my girl Tsukiko and our friend Arata on the piano and drums! Like Mrs. Laurens said we are _Final Hope. _I would also like thank Dusk here for letting us play with him tonight. Even though he's the new guy here, the lot of us can tell he's been playing guitar for quite awhile! So man, do you have anything to say before we play the last song?" While Kenji was saying this, the other boy was shrugging off his trench coat. That's when all thoughts in Bon's mind were derailed. The guy was wearing a skin-tight, black v-neck tank top that was slightly riding up his stomach while revealing a subtle six-pack underneath. He also wore a pair of faded black jean with holes in the knees that was also held up by chains; the waist band hung lowly on his hips. He wore black high-tops and a rainbow wristband on his left arm too. Dusk's blue-black hair was covered by his black fedora that had multiple silver rings pierced into the left side of the rim while a silver skull and cross bones was pinned above it. What really caught Bon's eye though was the sunglasses that the guy was wearing; they were like a normal pair of glasses but instead of clear lenses they were orange, so when he got a glimpse at the guitarist eyes when his glasses weren't gleaming, they seemed to be a brownish color. At that instance they both seemed to lock eyes and for a split second Bon thought he saw pure terror flash behind those lenses and a slight blush on his cheeks but the connection was broken when the guitarist looked at Kenji.

"How about another love song for your girlfriend Tsukiko there eh~?" Dusk teased, a low smooth voice pouring from his lips sending shiver after shiver down Bon's spin from how dark and mischievous it sounded. However, a blushing Kenji just punched the guitarist in the arm before getting an evil glint in his green eyes. "Uh oh." Dusk said with mock horror before taking another sip of his water as the crowd laughed."How about you sing one for the guy you like?" Kenji suggested with a smug grin as the hat-wearing guitarist did a spit take. Once he managed to stop choking, he sent a playful glare at the lead singer. "Sheesh, you tell a guy you're bi and they automatically assume you're liking a guy." "Actually your two gal-pals told me when I thought you were hitting on my girl the other day." Kenji admitted as the guitarist rolled his eyes. "Those two are so going to get it later." Dusk said jokingly. The entire time as the two were talking the whole audience was cracking up with laughter. "Okay then, I guess I dedicate this next song to my crush, hoping that he finds me one day. Here we go." Dusk then began strumming his guitar **(2)**:

_**~I'm looking at you through the glass**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**Oh God it feels like forever**_

_**And no one ever tells you that **_

_**Forever feels like home**_

_**Sitting all alone inside your head~**_

For some odd reason, Bon felt that this song was directed towards him but shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him again. He was so busy watching Dusk play that he failed to notice the shared looks of shock from Izumo and Paku. When they saw Bon and Rin locked eyes earlier they instantly knew that their friend knew his crush was here. They were amazed however that Rin was taking such a step to reveal not only his crush on the older boy but how he feels about being locked up inside his own mind and not being able to be who he really is to Bon.

_**~How do you feel?**_

_**That is the question**_

_**But I forget you don't expect an easy answer**_

_**When something like a soul**_

_**Becomes initialized and folded up**_

_**Like paper dolls and little notes**_

_**You can't expect a bit of folks**_

_**So while you're outside looking in**_

_**Describing what you see**_

_**Remember what you're staring at is me~**_

By this point Izumo was 75% sure that Bon was close to figuring out this song was directed at him by the fact that the brown, blonde streaked haired boy's face was slowly heating up as he and Rin kept eye contact as the latter continued to sing. Shima seemed to see this too as he grinned ear to ear. What worried her was if he knew who Dusk really was or not and if he did know, would he accept Rin?

_**~Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**All I know is that it feels like forever**_

_**But no one ever tells you that**_

_**Forever feels like home**_

_**Sitting all alone inside your head**_

_**How much is real?**_

_**So much to question**_

_**An epidemic of the mannequins**_

_**Contaminating everything**_

_**We thought came from the heart**_

_**But never did right from the start**_

_**Just listen to the noises**_

Kenji: _**(Null and void instead of voices)**_

_**Before you tell yourself**_

_**It's just a different scene**_

_**Remember it's just different**_

_**From what you've seen~**_

Bon was dying to know if Dusk was singing to him or not so he finally mustered up the courage to do it. Making sure that the guitarist's eyes were still on him, Bon finally mouthed the question to the other boy that has been bugging him since the song began. 'Are you singing this for me?' When the mysterious boy slightly nodded his head before looking away Bon felt like his face was on fire.

_**~I'm looking at you through the glass**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**And all I know is**_

_**That it feels like forever**_

_**And no one ever tells you that**_

_**Forever feels like home**_

_**Sitting all alone inside your head**_

_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**And all I know is **_

_**That it feels like forever**_

_**And no one ever tells you that**_

_**Forever feels like home**_

_**Sitting all alone inside your head**_

_**And it's the stars**_

_**The stars that shine for you**_

_**And it's the stars**_

_**The stars that lie to you yeah, yeah**_

_**I'm looking at you through the glass**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**Oh God it feels like forever**_

_**And no one ever tells you that**_

_**Forever feels like home**_

_**Sitting all alone inside your head**_

_**Cause I'm looking at you through the glass**_

_**Don't know how much time has passed**_

_**All I know is that it feels like forever**_

_**And no one tells you that **_

_**Forever feels like home**_

_**Sitting all alone inside your head**_

_**And it's the stars**_

_**The stars that shine for you yeah, yeah**_

_**And it's the stars**_

_**The stars that lie to you yeah, yeah**_

_**And it's the stars**_

_**The stars that shine for you yeah, yeah**_

_**And it's the stars**_

_**The stars that lie to you yeah, yeah**_

_**Who are the stars?**_

_**Who are the stars that lie?~**_

After the song came to an end the audience gave a round of applause for the band and guest guitarist before leaving. Soon it was just Bon and his group along with the band as they packed up their instruments. "Well are you going to go talk to him?" Hissed Izumo when she saw Bon sit there staring at the guy as he folded his trench coat in his arm while swinging his guitar case onto his back. Rolling her eyes, the tamer grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifted him up and pushed him towards Dusk. "Men are such idiots." She huffed as Bon stumbled a bit. Yet before he could say hello, Dusk turned around and planted a kiss on his lips. _Shit I'm gay. _Was Bon's only thought before melting into the kiss. The blonde streaked teen almost whimpered in protest when the guitarist pulled away. "Who are you?" Came out of his mouth instead. This simple question made the musically talented teen pause a bit before he leaned close to Bon. "That's for me to know and up to you to find out, Ryuji Suguro." He whispered in that sinful smooth voice, practically purring Bon's real name. "See ya around, I hope you enjoyed the show!" Dusk said casually before heading out the back door. "He's gone!" Shiemi gasped after she came back from looking for the mysterious teen a couple minutes later. Bon though, was completely out of it. "Wow did not see that coming." Shima said with wide eyes after a moment of silence. He then turned to Bon with an evil smile. "At least someone has the balls to admit he likes guys."

"Shima."

"Yes Bon?"

"Shut the fuck up."

~BlueExorcist~

As soon as I walked out that back door, I knew that Shiemi was going to attempt to follow me, so before she could even spot me I walked up to the closest door and used my key to get to the Cram School. Thankfully I was just shutting the door behind me when she made it around the corner. Using that same key again, I now found myself on the other side of the door building that Yukio and I share. After getting dressed into my normal clothes and hiding all of my rock star stuff away and grabbed my sword, I numbly made my way to our room. The entire time my mind was in a state of complete chaos as it went over what happened tonight over and over again. "How was training with Kuro, Nii-san?" My twin asked once I entered the room. "It was good, but now I'm exhausted. Night Yukio." I managed to say while yawning. "Well that's good, and the good thing is that tomorrow is a day off so you can sleep in. Good night Rin." As I rolled over and closed my eyes, I couldn't help but touch my lips with my hand to make sure all of this was real. Once I was satisfied that it was, I fell into deep slumber.

**This is just a little challenge for my readers: What is the name of the song and the band for (1) and (2) of this chapter? :3**


	4. Chapter 3

_**All right! **__**Amazed**__** got the two bands right along with **__**xRuneStone**__** who got the first song correct! For the rest of you, the songs from the last chapter were **__**Whispers in the Dark**__** by **__**Skillet**__**, and **__**Through Glass **__**by **__**Stone Sour. **__**Also I would like to thank **__**thatsadistinthealley **__**for their comment; it made me smile big time. **_

_**By the way one of my friends found this on YouTube and sent it to me:**_

_**.com/watch?v=3vdDlkFgjm4&list=FL8zJAHHMldEx9HEp7Dy9uww&index=4&feature=plpp_video**_

_**You guys would probably like it if you're a Yukio fan. XD**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

"Rin you missed it! Last Saturday Bon got kissed by a guy!"

Yeah that's the first thing I hear when I walked into Cram School on Monday, the second is Shima's head being smashed head-first into his desk by a blushing Bon. "Oh man really? How'd that happen?" I asked while pulling off a fake look of surprise, but inwardly I was smirking. "Well we went to go see this guy named Dusk play at the café down town. We went because I was tired of hearing how "great" he is from all the girls at school and I wanted to see if he was or if the girls just thought he was hot. Apparently this Dusk guy is actually a player for both fields if you know what I mean." At this Shima wiggled his eyebrows, and of course to keep up my image as an idiot I made a confused face. "Player? Fields?" I asked while tilting my head for an added affect which made Bon twitched his eyebrow in irritation.

"The guy was bi, meaning that he likes and dates both genders idiot."

"Oooooh! Ok!"

"Anyway, the last song of the night was dedicated to his crush and the entire time he was singing he was staring straight at Bon the whole time! So once the show was over and everyone left, we stayed behind to talk to the guy, well for Bon to talk to the guy, but before he could say anything to him, Dusk turns around and plants one on Bon!" Shima exclaimed, while Bon slowly turned from a dull pink to a rosy red. "And Paku and I got the whole thing on film." Izumo said smugly as my crush's blush turned even darker. "You went too eyebrows? Why the hell wasn't I invited to this?" "Well I tried to invite you but I couldn't find you anywhere!" Shima huffed. "Oh, I was training with Kuro." I said sheepishly. "So did you deck him Bon? I could only imagine that he pissed you off with that stunt!" However, the blonde streaked teen just murmured something before looking away. "What did he say?" I asked Shima with an arched eyebrow. The pink haired teen just shrugged but I could see the shit-eating grin he was trying to hold back. "I said I didn't hit him. I-I liked it." Bon confessed in a small voice but still continued to avoid everyone's stare. However, I swooped down to his eye level and meet his gaze, completely surprising him. "Okumura what the hell?" He growled as he sat back to get away from me. Ignoring the small pang of hurt, I gave him a reassuring smile. "Well if you liked it then why aren't you going after the guy?" I almost laughed at his incredulous expression when I asked him that. "B-Because we're both guys! It's a sin!" He sputtered. "It's just wrong!"

_**It's just wrong!**_

Those three words continued to haunt my mind for the rest of class and as I got home. They kept ringing in my thoughts as I sat there and did my homework; I didn't even care that my brother was giving me strange looks when I completed it without getting a single problem wrong. Instead I just went up to the roof of the dorm building to look at the stars. I knew I couldn't say anything to that statement because Bon was right, it was wrong for a guy to like another guy, but that didn't stop the ripple of emotional and mental pain that washed over me. _But why? Why does it have to be wrong when it feels right? _I thought to myself as I forced my tears of frustration back. _Why do I have to be so fucked up? _I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. As I took it out and flipped the screen open I saw I had a text from Izumo.

**Are you ok? **

It was such a simple question but yet meant the world to me because I knew she really was concerned about my well-being.

_**No, I feel like shit but thanks for asking. **_

**I'm coming over then.**

_**My brother is here though.**_

**Fuck your brother, you need some cheering up. Paku is also coming.**

When I got this I was howling with laughter as I imagined in my mind's eye Izumo saying that in person. "Izumo I love you." I chuckled when Paku and her joined me fifteen minutes later in their pjs with a bag that had a giant tub of vanilla ice cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and spoons. "What about me? I brought ice cream!" Paku mocked pouted as I smiled. "Love you too Paku, now give me that spoon so I can get me some of that!" I said as all three of us laughed before digging into the delicious desert. "So how did you get up here without Yukio noticing?" I asked while shoving a big spoonful of vanilla into my mouth followed by me water-falling chocolate syrup straight out of the bottle. "Used the fire escape to climb up to floor above your room to sneak through a window, the rest was easy." Izumo explained with a smirk, she then became serious though. "Rin, I know you're in a funk because of what Suguro said." Of course I'm not really surprised by that, I knew she could always see the self-hatred I let fester in me. "Am I really that easy to read?" I weakly joked after a moment of silence. "Only when someone can see the real you, other than that no, not really." Paku said truthfully while placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" My sweet brown haired friend asked softly and before I knew it, all my thoughts came tumbling out of my mouth. "I hate myself, I hate how I've always hurt people, how my own brother is now a monster just like me when he shouldn't, that I practically caused my dad's death, and the part I hate the most is how I can't be myself, that it's _wrong_ to be attracted to both genders and that it's _wrong _that I can't fall for a guy who will probably hate me for the rest of his life if he found out it was me who kissed him. Me, the Son of Satan falling for a monk! Ha! Who was I fooling?" I laughed bitterly. Suddenly I found myself being engulfed by two pairs of arms that were connected to my two closest friends, before I finally broke down; my body started to shake with silent sobs as the two whispered soothing words into my ears, both of them also lightly crying. _At least I have these two to keep me sane._ I thought as the three of us embraced one another. _Thank you God._

~BlueExorcist~

From far away from the three friends was a man dress in all white that was sitting in a floating chair; a small green hamster sitting on the rim of his top hat as the two watched the teens. "Otouto seems to be having a hard time huh big brother." The Earth King said thoughtfully as he observed the half demon. The older of the two made a hum of agreement. "It seems that little Rin won't be able to keep up his act much longer. I wonder how this will turn out...In the mean time I have some things to plan." With that said, the two disappeared in a poof.

~BlueExorcist~

In hind sight, staying up until 2:30 in the morning on a school night after eating an entire gallon of ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup with my two best friends was probably not the greatest idea, but after our "group therapy session", I felt a lot better. The three of us talked about my problems and decided that if I really wanted to go after Bon, I would have to step up my game and prove to him that even though liking someone of the same gender is a sin, it is indeed worth it. And Mephisto gave me the best opportunity to do so. "You want us to do what?" Ayano deadpanned once all the bands and soloist arrived at the café that was closed for the day for this meeting. "I wanted to hire all of you to play at the reopening of Mepphy Land **(A/N: No shit this is the actual name of the park XDDDDDD)**!" The older demon repeated with a grin. "And of course the café is also welcome to advertise too~!" "Oh sweet! When is it?" Daiki asked with excitement as he and two brothers practically bounced in their seats. "It is a week from this Saturday. I hope that is enough time for you all to practice, yes?" "Man-I mean Mr. Faust; of course it is as long as Mrs. and Mr. Laurens let all of us practice here until then." Kenji said while giving Mrs. Laurens a hopeful look. "I guess if we stay closed until then so all of you can practice it will work, but the shop might suffer if it stays closed that long." The blonde haired woman said with a slight frown. "Maybe Mr. Faust here can _pay_ you, since technically he _is_ borrowing us and we _are_ your _employees._" I emphasized while throwing a sharp glare at his direction, daring him to say no. "Then for our payment he could let us have V.I.P passes to all the rides at the park for the day." "That seems really good idea Rin! How about it Mr. Faust?" Mrs. Laurens asked as his eyebrow twitched. He then let out a sigh before grabbing his check book and writing a check. "I can arrange that. Will this be enough to keep this fine establishment running?" He asked while handing the Laurens the heck; both of their eyebrows almost skyrocketing of their faces. "Oh wow, this is what we usually make for entire year! Thank you Mr. Faust, thank you!" Mr. Laurens said gratefully while shaking the principal's hand vigorously.

"All right gang let's do this!" Mrs. Laurens said as the room cheered. "So what can we do to make this awesome?" "Paku and I can make posters and have all of us hand them out at school!" Izumo exclaimed. "I can see if my Pops will let us use his moving truck to move all of our gear to the park." Arata threw in. "Oooh! My cousin Kiki is amazing with special effects! Maybe I can get her and her friends to help out with the stage!" Nori gasped excitedly. While the rest made suggestions, my mind was reeling and before I could think it through, my mouth got the best of me. "How about when we hand out the posters at the academy this Saturday when we are all dressed up in our stage clothes? If we hand them out in uniforms, most people won't bother to grab them since they won't recognize us and we won't have to worry about kids being in class. We could do some acoustic playing to draw them in and a little singing to get a taste of the show." "Yeah you're right! If we play at the school and the usual fans see us we're bound to have people coming!" Mariko said gleefully. "Mrs. Laurens, you could probably have a small stand open up and you could sell drinks and snacks!" Tsukiko pointed out as the older woman thought it over. "I could, if it's all right with Mr. Faust here." "As long as I get a free treat you can." He said with a chuckle as the whole room laughed. I could already tell this was going to be an interesting two weeks.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Again, I am totally amazed how much you guys like this story! It almost makes kind of nervous since I don't want to screw it up for you guys. For your amazing reviews, I have a surprise for you guys but I won't tell you until later haha. ;D**_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

_He's been avoiding me all week. _Bon thought as he sat in his room, looking out the window. Ever since he made that comment about how it was wrong to like another guy, the older Okumura twin wouldn't even give him the time of day, and when he did get to talk to the Knight in training, the younger boy would avoid looking him in the eye before making some excuse to get away from the two-tone haired teen. The way that Okumura was acting wasn't just bothering him but the whole Exwire group. Rin has barely talked to anyone or disrupting the class at all; it was like he shut himself up to block out everyone. _Except Kamiki. _Bon thought with a scowl when the memory of her giving the demon boy a quick hug when they both thought they were alone in the hallway after class that Monday. _What is so special about that negative woman anyway? _It was to the point that even Okumura-sensei was starting to cast worried glances at his older brother every minute or so, but Rin would just ignore it. Then there was that _look_, the one that held such revulsion towards himself; Bon was now sure that he wasn't imagining it since Konekomaru confessed to seeing it too when he went to avoid touching the demon boy once. _Something is seriously wrong with him and yet again he won't depend on us to help him through it! _"The fucking idiot." He muttered angrily as he glared at all the happy kids running around school campus. "You really need to quit talking to yourself Bon." Shima said with a chuckle as he entered the room followed by Konekomaru.

"What do you want Shima?"

"Your lover boy from the café is on campus along with other bands. Apparently they're playing at the reopening of Mepphy Land next week and they are trying to get people to come. They are at the court yard if you want to see him. I'm going."

"He's not my lover boy!" Bon snapped as a blush stained his cheeks; however Shima just glared at him. "Quit being a moron Ryuji! The longer you deny that you're gay and actually like him too, you'll just speed up the process of destroying yourself! Now you are coming or else I will knock you the fuck out just to drag you there!" His pink haired friend growled before fisting the front of Bon's shirt, effectively shocking the blonde streak boy. He has never seen the other boy so livid with him before, and by judging the look of surprise on Konekomaru's face, he seemed to thinking the same thing. "All right, I'll go." Bon said softly. "Good, now come on." Shima said with smirk before dragging the older monk out the door, followed by a very confused Konekomaru. The reason behind Shima's odd behavior is that he knows that Dusk is really Rin and he was beyond pissed at his friend for hurting the half demon. He found out when they first went to see him play at _Lost Souls Café_; during one of the songs, the glasses that he wore slipped just a bit and once Shima saw the electric blue eyes behind them, he instantly knew it was Rin. There was no one else in the world with eyes like his. He then made a promise to himself that he would help Rin and Bon get together. _And hopefully he returns the favor by setting me up with Izumo. _He thought with a silly grin as the three monks from Kyoto arrived at the court yard.

"Hey if you're a fan of _Yesterday's News _come to the reopening of Mepphy Land next Saturday!" A boy with black hair and green eyes called out as him and two boys that looked just like him handed out posters.

"Don't listen to those losers, you know you rather come and see _Everlasting Shadows_!" A girl with blue hair teased as her and her two friends also handed out the pieces of paper.

What really surprised the three monks was when they saw both Kamiki and Paku dressed up in punk clothes and helping out by selling drinks and snacks with the owner of the café along with two other kids. "Don't forget to see _Final Hope _and the _Lost Souls Café _soloists, Yumi, Masashi, and Dusk!" Paku called out. "And don't forget to help out the café by buying some drinks and snacks as our bands play for you today!" Izumo added. "What is going on here?" Okumura-sensei asked with awe as he and Shiemi walked upon the scene. Suddenly the sound of a guitar playing was heard over at the fountain followed by the sound of drums. As the exorcist group looked over they saw the band _Final Hope _playing. Up front was the band's leader and Dusk, the leader of the band sat by in the background as Dusk took the lead:

_**~I hold on so nervously**_

_**To me and my drink**_

_**I wish it was cooling me**_

_**But so far has not been good**_

_**It's been shitty**_

_**And I feel awkward as I should**_

_**This club has got to be**_

_**The most pretentious thing**_

_**Since I thought you and me **_

_**Well I am imagining**_

_**A dark lit place**_

_**Or your place or my place~**_**(1)**

That's when Bon just turned red in the face when he saw Dusk throw him a wink while giving him a seductive smile. _Oh God not again. _He thought while looking at those smoldering eyes as they watched every move he made; he could practically feel his pulse pick up as his mouth went dry with all the inappropriate images that flashed through his mind. "I'm going to get a drink." He muttered as he walked-practically ran- to the small stand to get his mind off of the dark haired guitarist. However, he was only greeted by Paku who had a very smug look. "What can I get you Suguro?" She asked sweetly. _A little too sweetly. _Was his thought as he narrowed his eyes at her. "A green tea please." He grounded out. "Are you sure? We do have _other_ options." She replied while sending a glance to her right; it didn't take a genius to know that she was looking at Dusk. "No thanks, just the green tea." He said with clenched teeth. "Just get him his drink Paku; he obviously can't _handle_ anything else we have." Izumo said with an all-knowing smirk. As her friend went to go prepare his drink, Bon stood there silently seething with anger and embarrassment. _Is everyone out to get me today? _When the brown hair girl gave him his drink, he was about to pay her for it when a pale slender hand gently grabbed his wrist. "Here let me." Dusk's all-too-familiar smooth voice said softly in Bon's ear as he place his own money on the table. "How's it going _Ryuji_?" _Dear God, why does he have to say my name like that?_ The two-tone hair teen thought as he silently groaned as shivers ran up and down his spine. "I-It's going g-good." Bon managed to say as he mentally cursed the dark teen for making him like this, and he only continued to do so when the guitarist smirk as if he knew the effect he had on Bon. "Awww, are you the shy type?" He cooed as he ran his fingers teasingly up and down the monk's arm that held his drink; Bon's face instantly flaring into a bright red. "N-No." _Damn it! Stop stuttering! _He thought as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"Oh really? Then how about you and your friends over there come hang out with me and the rest of the bands for the day? We were planning to have dinner at the café after we were done here. I'm _sure _Mrs. Laurens won't mind extra company." Dusk purred, his lips only a few centimeters away from Bon's. "S-sure." Bon whispered while subconsciously leaning a bit closer in hopes of kissing the guitarist again. Unfortunately for the Exwire, Dusk pulled away with a grin. "Then it's a date handsome." He then left a peck on Bon's cheek before going to play with _Final Hope _again. _What the fuck just happened? _It then hit him that he fell victim to his gay tendencies again. "Wow that was just sad." Izumo laughed as Bon's face burned with embarrassment. "Shut up Kamiki!"

~BlueExorcist~

Was I enjoying making Bon flustered? Oh hell the fuck yeah! I was enjoying every second of it! As Mr. Laurens, Hideki, Nori, Mariko and I helped set the buffet table with all the homemade food that the bands brought, I couldn't help but send my crush a wink or two just so I could see him blush. Yet I still had to be careful since Yukio was here and I didn't want to risk it if he recognized me, so I made sure to stay as far away as possible from him. That didn't mean I wasn't going to mess with him either though. "Aww, what a gentleman you are to your girlfriend." I teased when I saw him pull a seat out for Shiemi to sit. I let out a laugh as the two of them blush an identical shade of red as they denied being boyfriend and girlfriend. I stopped though when I saw the sad look on Shiemi's face. "Hey, I'm sorry if I made you upset. I only wanted to lighten the mood since you all seem so tense." I explained while patting her shoulder gently; I didn't miss the possessive glare that my brother sent at me either. "No it's okay, really. It's just that we're worried for a friend of ours. He hasn't been acting like his cheery self lately and I kind of wished he was here to enjoy himself but no one has seen him all day." The flower-loving girl said softly before giving me a sad smile that made my heart clench. "Oh? Who is this friend of yours?" I asked even though I had a pretty good idea who she was talking about. "It's my twin brother Rin." Yukio said with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose in a troubled manner. "I've been trying to reach him all day but I only get his voice mail. I'm just hoping that he hasn't gotten himself into trouble again." Really? I don't answer his fucking calls all day and he just worries if I've done something stupid? "Sounds like this Rin guy has some bad luck heh?" I said calmly, but bit the inside of my cheek as my _own _brother laughed! "Oh you have no idea, he usually makes such stupid decisions that he nearly gets himself killed half the time, I seriously wonder what he will do without me." What the fuck man? Does he always talk about me like this behind my back? What kind of brother is he? I was so ready to send him through the fucking window but luckily for him Izumo saw my boiling point about to burst and asked me to help her set silverware.

I could tell she wanted to tell him off and I was about to let her when I heard the sound of a slap behind me. Looking back, I found to my utter surprise a _very _pissed off Shiemi holding her hand in the air while Yukio held his, now red, cheek in shock. "Yukio Okumura how can you talk about your own brother like that? He has put his life on the line for all of us and this is how you treat him? No wonder he isn't himself right now! It's already bad enough that almost everyone hates him but for you of all to insult him like that behind his back! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She shouted with such fury as tears of anger welled up in her green eyes. "I'm sor-" However Yukio stopped when Shiemi gave him the coldest glare I ever seen from her. "Don't apologize to me, it's Rin you need to apologize to! And I swear to God if he is still depressed when I see him on Monday, I will never talk to you again Yukio." She snapped as the room went instantly quiet. Shiemi then took a seat next to a speechless Paku without saying another word. It's official, if I wasn't in love with Bon I would have seriously kissed her right then because that was so fucking awesome. "Ok, um, who wants dinner?" Mrs. Laurens asked awkwardly. "I do!" Shima piped up to help break the tension in the room. And thankfully it did when everyone got some food and were engrossed in their separate conversations. I, however, was too busy having fun messing with Bon and it was easy to do so when I was sitting right next to him. If he started talking to Shima or Konekomaru (who sat across from us), I would subtly run my fingers on his thigh while pretending to be listening to Kenji and Arata tell a humorous story from their childhood; I would hide my shit-eating grin when I would feel Bon tense up with laughing at the boys of _Final Hope_'s stories. When I needed something, I would sensually whisper in Bon's ear to please pass it to me, completely enjoying how bothered I would make him. The best part about it? I would just play innocent about the whole thing. "Would you guys like to stay to watch a movie? It's _Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance_.~" Mrs. Laurens sang while waving the case for it after everyone was done eating dinner. The reaction was instantaneous as both the bands and the exorcists huddled together as Mrs. Laurens popped the movie in. As the lights went out and the projection came on the wall, I grabbed Bon's hand before he could join Shima and Konekomaru and pulled him closer to me. "I got a better idea in mind." I whispered in his ear before gently pulling him to the staircase that led to the roof.

~BlueExorcist~

_Oh God what is he going to do to me? _Bon thought as they climbed the stairs. So many scenarios were going through his mind and many of them were not child-friendly. What made it even worse was that a large part of him hoped one of those scenarios come true while the other side was mortified that he actually wanted something like that to happen! "Ok we're here!" Dusk said as he opened the door that led to the roof and when he did Bon was certainly surprised. There in front of the two, was a simple set up: a long picnic blanket spread out on the ground and a small electric lantern that cast everything in a soft glow. "I know it's not much but I thought you would like it." Dusk explained with an embarrassed smile. "I figured we could look at the stars and get to know each other a little better." Bon was speechless; here was this guy who oozed confidence, but was acting shy and nervous around him of all people! Taking the silence as a bad sign, Dusk started to ramble a bit. "I mean if you don't like it we can just go back down stairs and watch the movie-" "Dusk, it's fine! I'm just surprised that you did all this for me." The blonde streak teen assuaged as he gave the guitarist a genuine smile. "Oh, um…I guess we can sit down if you want?" The mysterious teen weakly suggested. After the two sat down, the awkward silence continued until the guitarist broke it. "I know this is a bit cliché but how about you ask me stuff so you can know me better?" "You're not going to ask stuff about me?" Bon asked with surprise especially when Dusk shook his head. "I can do that another time. So what do you want to know first?" Bon sat there and thought about it a bit.

"Can I ask who you really are?"

"No, that would ruin the fun of you finding out but you can ask me other things."

"Okay…How old were you when you started playing guitar?"

"I was seven when I first picked up my father's old guitar that he had as a kid and started playing. Of course I was horrible at first since I had no idea what I doing but my old man taught me. Once I picked it up, I started teaching myself new songs and techniques and… well you know how I play now."

"Oh wow. Ummm…do you have any other family besides your dad?"

"I have a younger brother, but other than that no. Our mom died shortly after we were born and our dad died about a year ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that. So where is your brother now?"

"Staying with our guardian."

"How old are you?"

"Just turned sixteen recently."

_Okay this guy is purposely being vague and he knows I know it. _Bon thought as Dusk's lips twitched up a bit in a sly smile. _All right, what can I ask him that will throw him for a loop? _"How long have you liked me?" The two-tone teen finally came up with, but to his dismay it didn't even bother the other teen. "Since the beginning of the school year." Dusk replied smoothly. "Why though? Why me?" This seemed to stump the guitarist as he went to open his mouth only to shut it as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "I guess because you just make me happy as corny as it sounds. You're also smart and loyal to your friends, everyone seems to like you, and even though you have the "fuck-off-world" attitude, I can see the nice guy that you really are. In many ways we are alike if I really think about it." He confessed with a small chuckle. "Now I have a question for you. Was I your first kiss, with a guy I mean." "Actually you were my first kiss period." Bon admitted bashfully as a light pink dusted over his cheeks, however he smiled when Dusk's face turned brick red. "R-Really? Well to be honest…you were my very first kiss too." He murmured as Bon looked at him with wide eyes. "You see I really like you and- mmph." Dusk was cut off when a pair of familiar lips covered his. After Bon pulled away, the two locked eyes with one another in a mutual understanding before closing them and locking lips again as Dusk wrapped his arms around Bon's neck as he wrapped his arms around the guitarist's waist. They continued to stay like that for a while, jut simply moving their lips against each others' until the older of the two decided he wanted more. While gently clutching the mysterious boy's hips, the monk brought the other teen closer before he lowered the both of them down until the guitarist's back was flat on the picnic blanket. Letting out a gasp in surprise, Dusk gave Bon the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into the other's mouth, easily over dominating the musically talented teen in a battle of tongues. _He tastes so good; it's addicting. _Bon thought as he ran his tongue over every nook and cranny of the mouth that belonged to the teen below him.

As he continued his ministrations of the other's mouth, Dusk buried his hands in the other's hair as his hips subconsciously bucked into Bon's hips causing the both of them to pull away to let moans of pleasure as their hardening erections brushed against each other. "Shit." Bon groaned before latching his mouth to the bare column of skin that was Dusk's throat, before sucking and nipping certain spots of it. He smirked against the guitarist's skin when the teen below him let out a long whine when Bon nibbled on his adam's apple. "Fuck Ryuji, you have no idea what you're doing to me." The dark haired boy managed to say before his breath hitched as another wave of lust shot through his body. "I think I have a good idea." Bon replied as he boldly grabbed the other's hard length that was stabbing his thigh. "Ryuji!" The teen below panted as the two-tone haired teen began to rub the other through his pants. "Continue to say my name like that and I'm surely to come undone." The older said huskily into his partner's ear before nipping it. Suddenly Bon found himself on his back with a very seductive looking Dusk straddling his hips; lust-filled eyes hidden behind orange lenses giving him a smoldering look as a hand clutched the front of his shirt, before pulling the monk up to the younger teen's eye level. "Then be prepared to come undone Ryuji." He whispered before smashing their lips together in a bruising kiss, sending thrills of pleasure down both their spines. "Dusk!" The older teen gasped from their kiss when the other grinded his hips into Bon's. "Please Ryuji, touch me." The guitarist pleaded as he took the Exwire's hand and placing it on the button and zipper of his pants. The blonde streaked teen's mouth went instantly dry as he laid eyes on the teen in his lap; Dusk's face was flushed with a rosy hue while his lips were slightly parted as he panted his arousal. _Dear God, he's going to be the death of me. _He thought before unbuttoning the other's pants and pulling down his zipper. He almost jumped a bit when Dusk did the same to his pants. "What? You thought I was the only one getting pleasure out of this? Well think again handsome." He whispered before pulling Bon's sex organ out of the confines of his boxers, slowly stroking it as ripples of pleasure spread through the older boy's body.

"Oh God!" He gasped before he pulled out the other teen's erection before pumping it in time with Dusk's strokes. "Hah, ha, ha!" Dusk moaned breathily before resting his forehead on Bon's shoulder, his black studded fedora nearly falling off his head. "Please! Faster!" He begged, and who was Bon to deny him? As he picked up the pace of his strokes, he could feel every muscle of the guitarist twitch and tighten as pre-cum steadily flowed from the tip of the teen's arousal. Then out of nowhere, Dusk's head flew back with a loud moan pouring from his lips as he released all over Bon's hand. Once he came down from his orgasmic high, the guitarist took the Exwire's soiled hand and licked it clean, all the while staring at Bon with half lidded eyes causing the monk's dick to twitch at the erotic sight. "Even though tasting myself is a little weird, I still want to taste _you_." He purred before lowering his head to the tip of Bon's erection. When the dark haired teen gave an experimental lick at the tip, the older boy had to grasp the picnic cloth as his body jerked with pleasure. Gaining confidence from the reaction of the blonde streaked teen, the musically talented teen took it all in his mouth and sucked _hard. _"Fuck!" Bon gasped as his cock was encased in the warm moist mouth of guitarist and practically sobbed with pleasure as the teen's talented tongue licked all around his erection before giving slight nips to it. When pale slender fingers started to rub his ball sack, Bon finally lost it as he released into his partner's mouth, nearly screaming Dusk's name as the boy swallowed all of his cum. _Oh God, I can't believe we just did that. _He thought with harsh breaths as the two of them fixed themselves. And to be honest, he didn't even care that he did it either. "That was…definitely not planned…for our first date." Dusk panted before letting out a chuckle. Bon couldn't help but chuckle too. "Yeah, but it was good." He murmured before leaning in to kiss the other boy again. _I can get use to this. _He thought as their once hurried lust-filled kisses turned to a gentler one. Unfortunately the moment was ruined when the door to the roof opened. "Hey Bon are you up here? The movie is over and we about to lea-whoops! Am I interrupting something?" Shima asked sheepishly as his friend glared at him, Dusk however, just laughed.

"It's all right, we were just about to head down anyway." The fedora-wearing teen replied as the two stood up. After Dusk picked up the blanket and the lantern the three of them headed back down stairs. "Daaamn Dusk! You two look like you had a blast!" Mariko whistled as the two teens blushed. Bon's hair was a mess, Dusk's neck was cover in love bites and both of their lips were slightly swollen from the heavy make out session. "You can say that." The guitarist said cryptically before gathering the rest of his belongings. "All right, I have to head out. I'll see you all here tomorrow." He said to the bands and owners of the café. He then turned to Bon with a genuine smile that had Bon's heart skip a few beats. "And thanks for spending time with me Ryuji, I hope we can do this again sometime." He then gave a peck on the older boy's lips before leaving out the back door. "So much for it being wrong to like another guy, huh Suguro?" Izumo said with a knowing look; Bon however, just smiled.

_**Um, wow that's the first time I ever wrote something like that for two guys. *blush* Well I hope you guys enjoyed it and no this is not the surprise I have in store, that comes later.**_

**(1) Paralyzer by Finger Eleven**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and homework. I also have been having a bit of a writer's block so if this chapter isn't as good as the others I apologize for this now. **_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_

Lately I have been thinking about what Mephisto and Shura have told me last week during one of my training sessions. It was about my current situation on how fast I was progressing and how others were noticing a change in me; they both said I was pretty much ready to get my Meister in Knight but I was still haven't decided if I was ready for it or not. By this point I didn't really care anymore if people found out about the real me, and Izumo and Paku were behind me 100% when I will finally just drop my act. I was just so tired of pretending to be something I'm not, and I could tell already that what glimpses my friends caught of the true me they didn't like. Izumo said she could already see me subconsciously build up walls to protect myself from the result that we both knew was going to happen from our friends. It didn't help that my frustration level has been steadily rising all week either.

When I got home last Saturday night after putting all my rock star stuff away, I was definitely surprised when my brother slammed opened the door of our room and gave me the most solemn expression I have ever seen. "Nii-san, what's wrong with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately." I knew he was only asking this because of Shiemi threatening not to talk to him ever again so just to spite him, I ignored his question and went back to reading the book Izumo got me: _Angels and Demons _by Dan Brown. However, my twin decided to rip it out of my hands before glaring at me. "Now that I got your stupid manga, will you listen to me?" He seethed as I rolled my eyes. "Hey dumbass, it's not a manga." I said before I could catch myself, yet I still felt a bit smug when he stare angrily at the book only to look back at me in surprise. "Since when did you read American novels?" "Since elementary school, now can you give it back? I was just getting to the good part." I asked calmly as he continued to gawk at me. When he didn't hand it to me, I just let out a sigh before grabbing it myself, only to find he had a strong grip on it. "Yukio do you mind?" I asked with an arched eyebrow when he wouldn't give it up. "Yes I do mind Rin, because you are not telling me anything! Now tell me!"

"It's none of your business Yukio. Why are you even worried about me anyway? All my grades are up and I'm actually throwing myself into my exorcist training."

"It is when you are blocking not only me but all of your friends out! Rin, you have barely spoken to anyone for the past week! We're worried for you!" I couldn't help but let out a dry laugh at this, completely throwing my brother off with how cold it sounded. "Worried for me? Yeah fucking right Yukio! The only time you worry is when I about to do something stupid, am I right? And let me guess, Shiemi put you up to this too." I said using the words he spoke earlier that night and Shiemi's response to it against him; each word I spat out making his aqua green eyes grow wider in bewilderment. "What, are you afraid that she would be angry with you if you didn't make me better?" I pressed as I took a challenging step forward, my anger slowly beginning to build up. Half of me was really enjoying making him uncomfortable while the other half wanted to deck him from his earlier comment at the café. Yet, before I could let my anger get the best of me, I took a deep breath and released it as a tired sigh. "Are we done here? I'm tired as hell and I got shit to do tomorrow." I almost laughed again at his flabbergasted expression as if I were talking to him in Latin or something. However, he quickly snapped out of it. "What are you doing tomorrow? Actually scratch that, what have you been doing all day today? I've been trying to reach you all day!" _Obviously we're not done._ I thought with annoyance. "What are you my caretaker? It's none of your God damn business Yukio. Now if you excuse me, I am going to bed unless you want to ask me more retarded questions?" I glared, but it turned into a look of surprise when he slapped me across the face. It was then silent between the two of us as we both mirrored each others' look of shock; my brother's smack reminding me of the day Dad did and Yukio for losing his temper like that. "Rin I'm so sor-" "No I don't want to hear it Yukio! I'm fucking done!" I snapped while grabbing my book, my Cram School key and cell phone. "Where are you going? Rin!" Yukio called out to me as I left the room and stormed out of the building, angrily pushing buttons on my cell; a very worried Kuro following me as well.

_**Can you and Paku meet me at the Cram School? I need to ask you two something.**_

After jamming my key into a random, I soon found myself in the dark corridor of the Cram School. Not even three minutes later did another door open to reveal a concerned Paku and Izumo; they're eyes only widen when they saw me. "Rin! What happened to your face?" Paku gasped as she gently placed her hand on the cheek my twin hit. "It looks like you hit a wall or something!" "It was Yukio; we pissed each other off and he slapped me. I was wondering if Kuro and I could just stay with you guys for now, I really don't want to go back there." I said quietly. "All right, but you will have to be quiet and hide when Paku and I tell you to; boys aren't suppose to be at the girls dorm." Izumo warned as I gave her a thankful smile. "Don't worry, it's just for tonight. Tomorrow I'll ask Mr. and Mrs. Laurens if it would be okay if I could crash at the café for a while if Mephisto doesn't mind me staying there." I assured the two. And that's what I did. After spending the night there, we woke up at 6:00 A.M. and snuck over to the old dorm building-we had to stop and hide from Bon, who was hot as hell when doing his morning jog- and had to wait a bit as my twin left to go on his mission he had that day. Once we made sure Yukio was out of sight, the three of us ran into the building; Izumo and Paku went and got my guitar and stage outfit for me as I packed all my belongings in a duffle bag after getting dressed. When I had all my crap together, Ukobach and I made breakfast for the three of us (Plus some for Kuro and the demon familiar chef); as we finished it was 7:00 A.M. so we head over to Mephisto's office where he was doing paperwork. "Going somewhere Rin?" The demon principal asked me with amusement as he eyed my belongings that I was carrying around.

"Actually I wanted to know if it would be okay if I could crash at _Lost Souls Café _for a week or two. I'll still come to school and Cram classes."

"Does this have to do with the fight you and your brother had?"

"Yukio told you didn't he? Well yes it has to do with it, so is the answer yes or no, because either way I am not going back to that dorm for awhile." I stated as my older half-brother's smirk widen with glee. "Oh I have no problem with that, but what am I going to tell your little brother when he sees you're not back at the dorm~?" "Nothing, don't tell him where I'm staying or anything. Also tell him he can't force it out of me at the Cram School and that he's not allowed to follow me back to where I'm staying either. Threaten to take away his rank if he decides not to listen." I said bluntly as the purple haired demon's eyebrows rose with mirth. "Ooohhhh~! He really got on your bad side didn't he? Well no problem, I'll make sure to tell him, and Rin?" He asked with sudden seriousness, as I made a noise in acknowledgement. "Don't forget to think about what we discussed the other day. That is all." "Don't worry, I'm still thinking about it." I muttered to myself as our small group headed out. After we got there, I immediately asked if I could stay there once I was done explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Laurens what happened, and thankfully they said I could. So after spending most of the morning moving into their guest room upstairs, Izumo, Paku and I headed downstairs and began our day of practice with the other bands.

Just to make Shiemi happy and to save my brother's non-existent love life, the next day I got back into the act of being my goofy self, yet I would still ignore my brother and only talked to him if he asked me a question that was regarded to the class. I could tell he was upset but to be honest, I truly didn't give a flying fuck. And once class was over, I would gather my things and get out of there as fast as I could to avoid him. This pattern continued all week which brought my stress levels up, but what really pissed me off was what Bon said on Thursday. When I walked into the Cram School class that day, I noticed he looked frustrated about something. "What's up with him?" I asked Shima who looked about fed up. "He's been trying to find out who Dusk is all week and still hasn't found him. I keep telling him Dusk's probably right under his nose, but he won't listen." The pink haired monk explained as my heart fluttered a bit. "Isn't Dusk that guy who kissed him? I thought he wasn't going for him." I commented as he nodded. "Yeah, but I guess Dusk changed Bon's mind." Shima chuckled a bit. "He's already tried to narrow it down to guys that are in his classes but so far he has had no luck." "He hasn't?" I asked with fake surprise. "No, most of the guys in my other classes are either too tall, too short, too tan, too pale, nor did they have the right color hair." Bon replied with an aggravated sigh. "What the hell does this guy look like? Maybe I've seen him if he's at the academy." I offered as Bon and Konekomaru gave me disbelieving looks, Shima however, took out his phone and showed me a picture of him and I dressed as Dusk smiling at the camera like idiots. _Oh yeah, I forgot he took that Saturday. _I thought as I "studied" the picture. "Hmmm…He looks familiar but I can't remember where I've seen him before…" I said innocently but I could barely keep the smirk that wanted to show from my face. "You know you're right, I think I have seen him around too…"Shima added with a wink. Yeah, my pink haired friend told me he knew I was Dusk on Monday and said he wanted to help get Bon and I together, in return I set him up on a date with Izumo. "Really? Where?" Bon asked his fellow monk, completely blowing me off.

"Yeah I see him about every day now that I think about it. Actually everyone in this class, including you Bon, sees him about every day."

At this Bon looked truly confused as he thought it over. For the briefest moment I thought he figured it out when he looked at me with a slight blush but that illusion was shattered once he shook his with a frown. "Shima, if you're playing with me it's not funny man. Now seriously, have you really seen him?" As soon as he said that I wanted to rip my hair out and scream in frustration. He is supposed to be the smartest guy in the class but yet he can't use his fucking eyes to see that the guy he is looking for is right in front of him! _But I guess I had this coming though, I mean he still believes I'm an idiot who's only good at getting in trouble. _I thought dejectedly as I sat down at my desk as the Yukio walked in; it took all my will power not to cry during Cram School that day. Now it was the day of the reopening of Mepphy Land, and I was still depressed about it, and the worst part of it was that the bands and I aren't playing till tonight and we decided to hang out with all my friends from the Cram School for the day at the park. Of course once again, Shiemi was sad that "Rin" couldn't be here to have fun. "If the idiot didn't want to come we can't make him." Bon growled once he got sick of hearing about it, but yet I could still see he was worried about "Rin" too. Once he saw "Dusk" though he started to blush. "Hello handsome, I've heard you been looking for me all week." I purred while slowly running my fingers up his arm to the back of his head. My smirk grew as his face turned a darker shade of red. "Y-yeah, I've been try-trying to find out who you are." He stuttered. "So I noticed; I've been watching you all week but you kept overlooking me. Honestly I'm disappointed in you Ryuji." I said with a sad smile as his eyes widen in horror. "However, I'll forgive you if you can find out who I am by today. You have until the fireworks go off after tonight's show, it's 2:00 P.M. now and the fireworks don't start until 11:00 P.M. tonight. Do you think you can figure me out in nine hours?" My usual smirk returned in place once I saw the determined look in his brown eyes. "Of course, but first," He then kissed me passionately, effectively making my knees turn to jelly from the sudden onslaught of ecstasy that pulsed through my veins. _It should be illegal for what he does to me. _I thought as I kissed him back as our friends wolf-whistled in the background. "Care to get me a hint _Dusk_?" He murmured in my ear, practically _groaning _my stage name throatily. _Now if he could only say my real name like that. _"You've been hanging out with me too long." I chuckled breathily as we both grinned. "Okay, you've known me for little over a year now." As Bon pondered this statement, our large group decided to head to our first attraction: The Pirate Ship.

~BlueExorcist~

_Wow Izumo looks pretty today. _Shima thought as he glazed longingly at his crush. The byakko tamer was wearing purple skinny jeans that hugged her hips and a black v-neck t-shirt; her long purple hair was pulled back in a loose braid. The monk just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Yet, he knew if he did that she would probably beat the living shit out of him. Suddenly he felt a slight nudge on his left pushing him closer to Izumo. "Go for it." Dusk/Rin hissed so only he could hear before going back to talking to Kenji and Tsukiko; a deeply in thought Bon following right behind. Taking a deep breath, he quickly took the seat next to his crush after giving Paku a pleading look to do so. "Hey Izumo-chan~, mind if I sit here?" He asked with a grin as she gave him a crossed look, a slight pink hue staining her cheeks. "Whatever." She muttered as she looked away from him. However when the giant ship started to rock back and forth, she clung onto the metal bar in front of them, unintentionally grabbing Shima's hand that was also on there in the process. _Well it's a start. _He thought with a smile before switching the positions of their hands so the he could give her hand a reassuring squeeze. Once the ride was over, the group of teens got off and Izumo started to blush when she realized that she and Shima were still holding hands. The blush only continued to darken throughout the day with each ride she went on with the pink haired monk. With each ride that she became scared on he would either hold her hand or pull her close to him if possible. What really surprised her was the fact that he hadn't looked at another single girl the whole time; instead his warm brown eyes were trained on her. _Maybe Rin was right, maybe Renzo does like me. _She thought with a small smile while she snuggled against him, her heart quivering with joy as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "It seems like Paku and that Arata guy are pretty close." Shima said with a chuckle as the two watched the redhead drummer pulled Paku close to him as they entered the first passenger car for the Ferris wheel. "Believe it or not this is Arata's first time dating." Kenji laughed behind them as his girlfriend Tsukiko giggled. "Usually Arata is such a shy boy around girls but it seems that Paku has made him comfortable. I'm so glad." The piano player said softly as Izumo nodded her head in agreement.

"Izumo, may I ask you something?" Shima asked once the two got into a passenger car of their own. "Hmmm?" She acknowledged while looking up at him. He hesitated a bit before cupping the side of her slowly heating face as he looked into her reddish-brown eyes. "I wanted to say that even though I tend to flirt a lot with girls, I really, really like you and I wanted to know if well…" "Well…?" She prompted with a hopeful tone. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as both of their faces turned a bright red. "Yes Renzo." She breathed before he leaned in and gently kissed her. "About fucking time!" Dusk yelled from the car behind them, completely ruining the moment. Shima and Izumo glared at the grinning guitarist. "Bon control your boyfriend!" Shima yelled while attracting some attention from the crowd of people waiting below as the giant wheel rotated. The other monk though just blushed while the teen beside him laughed. "Those two are really cute though, I'm happy that Izumo finally got together with the guy she likes." At this Bon gave him a puzzling look. "How did you become friends with her? She's usually cold towards everyone except Paku." "She's not always cold; it's just that she doesn't easily trust people, but once she warms up to you she's really a kick ass chick. Anyway, we became friends because she understands me and I understand her." Dusk explained calmly as Bon thought this over. "So I've known you for over a year, I often overlook you when we're at school, and you're great friends with Kamiki and Paku." The two-tone haired monk surmised as his partner nodded after they got off the Ferris wheel. "Have you figured who I am yet?" The mysterious guitarist asked but frowned when the Exwire next to him shook his head. "Dusk, c'mon man it's time to head to the stage!" Kenji called out while pointing to his watch. Letting out a sigh, the fedora-wearing boy gave Bon an apologetic smile as he left with the other bands and soloists. "Don't forget you still have until the fireworks!" He called over his shoulder before catching up with his fellow performers.

"You still haven't figured who he is yet Suguro-san?" Okumura-sensei asked with an amazed tone as the group of exorcists got good seats by the stage. "No he's just too dense." Kamiki commented with a smirk as Shima laughed while Paku giggled. "Why the hell are you laughing Shima?" Bon growled at his friend. "Because like Izumo and Paku here, I already know who Dusk really is." He replied as the group (minus Izumo and Paku) stared at him in shock. "Since when?" Konekomaru managed to ask after getting over his surprise. "Since we first saw him perform." "Well who is he?" Asked a truly interested Yukio. "Sorry, I have been sworn to secrecy, but I will give you a clue: He is someone you will least expect." _Someone I least expect? _Bon thought with wonder as _Yesterday's News _opened up the show. So far his most important clues are that he's known the guitarist for little over a year, he sees Dusk at school every day but doesn't know it, and that he's someone that he least expects. _There's something else you're missing. _His conscious whispered at the back of his mind, but for the love of him he couldn't figure out what. He was brought out of his thoughts though when Shima nudged him as Dusk and _Final Hope _came out to play. _Wait, aren't they the last band to play? How long have I been out of it? _Bon didn't think about it too long as the band began to play; instead he focused on his mysterious guitarist as slender fingers moved rapidly as he strummed his black Fender guitar. _Long slender fingers that have more than one talent…_He instantly regretted that thought as heat pooled at his groin as he remembered the heavy make out session last Saturday. To take his mind out of the gutter, Bon refocused on figuring out who Dusk really was. To Bon, the teen was the very definition of mysterious; he was so laid back yet serious at the same time and he could be sinfully seductive one moment but shy the next; just who was this guy? Before he knew it, the teen of his very thoughts was up at the mike along with Kenji. "Thanks everyone for coming out here, we really appreciate it! All of us are honored that we got to play for the reopening of Mepphy Land, and we would like to thank Mr. Faust of True Cross Academy for letting us! Unfortunately the show is almost over but we have one more song in store for you! Take it away Dusk!" Kenji said before he and his girlfriend went back stage. "Well damn, if this isn't a huge crowd I don't know what is." The fedora-wearing teen commented as some people laughed. "To be honest, I was, and still am, scared out of my mind right now. You see the guy I like-"He started when one guy and his friends began booing along with some other people in the crowd while others yelled out fag or something similar. However, Dusk just flipped them the bird with the hand that had the rainbow wristband before continuing. "Anyway, he's here along with some friends. The problem is that he doesn't know who I really am so I decided to give him a hint with this next song that mostly describes how my life has been recently. 1, 2, 3!" He called out before playing a fast solo on his guitar soon followed by Mariko's Bass guitar and Arata's drums.

_**~When I was a boy, I didn't care 'bout a thing**_

_**It was me and this world and a broken dream**_

_**I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong**_

_**I was way out there on the wrong side of town**_

_**And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out**_

_**Then I realized it was all my fault**_

_**I've been looking for a lifeline**_

_**For what seems like a lifetime**_

_**I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again**_

_**Looking for a lifeline~**_

When Dusk sang that he was staring right at the exorcist group; sad pained-filled eyes staring at the group hopelessly. Yukio and Konekomaru seemed to be perplexed while a confused Shiemi sat beside them. Shima, Izumo, and Paku were singing along with their friend.

_**~So I put out my hand and I asked for some help**_

_**We tore down the walls I built around myself**_

_**I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground**_

_**I've been looking for a lifeline**_

_**For what seems like a lifetime**_

_**I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again**_

_**Looking for a lifeline**_

_**Is there anybody out there?**_

_**Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?**_

_**I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again**_

_**Looking for a life line~**_

As he was singing his eyes roamed to Paku and Izumo as a true smile lit up his face but it ended up turning to a pleading look as his sunglasses covered eyes landed on Bon. The expression in those eyes seemed to scream to accept him.

_**~You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way**_

_**And in a world so cold, it's hard to keep the faith**_

_**I'm never gonna fade awaaaaaaay!**_

_**Yeeeaaahhhhhhhh!**_

_**I've been looking for a lifeline**_

_**For what seems like a lifetime**_

_**I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again**_

_**Looking for a lifeline**_

_**Is there anybody out there?**_

_**Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?**_

_**I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again**_

_**Looking for a lifeline **_**(1)**__

The crowd erupted in cheers as Mariko and Dusk played back-to-back as they finished the song with the closing guitar solos. Once they were done the rest of the crew from _Lost Souls Café _came out as they all lined up to take a bow as the crowd applauded. Bon's mind was reeling though as he replayed the song in his head over and over again, carefully dissecting each line of lyrics and their possible meanings. The only line that stuck out the most to him reminded him on how his half demon friend has been blocking out him and the rest of the Exwire group lately. Then he thought how every time the group went to either see Dusk and the bands play or to hang out with them, Rin would always refused to come with. But there was no way that the older Okumura twin was like this! Dusk was smooth and knew what he was doing while Rin was clumsy and charged headfirst into things without a second thought. _But I guess there is only one way to find out. _The monk thought as him and his group went to the back parking lot where the bands just finished packing up all their instruments. "Heads up Dusk, you got company." Nori informed the guitarist when she spotted the group of exorcists heading their way; the other bands then left along with the moving truck leaving the guitarist all alone. Even though the music talented teen's back was to them and had his guitar case strapped to it, Bon immediately noticed him tense up. "Have you figured out who I am yet Ryuji?" He asked without even turning around. "I think so…Rin." Bon finally said after a moment of silence. Dusk then turned slowly around, first removing his fedora to show his messy blue-black hair, and finally the sunglasses with the orange lenses to reveal his electric-blue eyes; a heartbreaking smile on his lips. _Holy shit, I fell for the Son of Satan._

~BlueExorcist~

I am pretty sure I just royally fucked with Konekomaru, Yukio, and Shiemi's minds because they were so shocked that they just stood there with bewildered looks. And right now, I was absolutely terrified to even look Bon in the eye at the moment. "R-Rin? You're Dusk?" Shiemi gasped once she snapped out of her bafflement as I shyly nodded my head, not trusting my voice currently at all. "And you're bi." Konekomaru added with uncertainty. "Yes, and I'm also not the idiot you people think I am either, I actually know what is going on and I'm not oblivious at all, it was all just an act." I stated with dead seriousness, figuring I might as well tell them everything. "Really?" My eyes then shifted to Yukio as the fireworks started to go off above our group; he was looking down with both his fists clenched as his body subtly shook. "So I've been looking up to a fraud the entire time as a brother?" He grounded out with fury in his eyes as I scoffed. "This coming from the ass who talks bad about his brother behind his own back!" I snapped back.

"What kind of brother says that to his own twin?"

"Oh yeah? What kind of brother lies about who he is for most of his life? Face it Rin, you're just a coward!"

"Says the guy who followed me like a lost puppy when we were little, crying "Nii-san!" every time he got scared!"

"At least I'm not the one who inflicted his twin with a Spirit Wound that made him see demons all his life!"

"Yeah, because I could definitely control what happened when we were in Mom's womb!" I said sarcastically. "At least I didn't tell my own brother to go drop dead after he had to watch his own father kill himself to save him from Satan!" "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE GOT POSSESSED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" My twin roared; his face red with anger. Silence then fell upon our group as the two of us stared each other down; my blue eyes clashing with his aqua ones, I had to look away once I saw so much hatred in his eyes. "You think I don't know that Yukio? I know I was the reason why he got possessed, I know I was the reason that he had to kill himself, I live with that every fucking day and I'm haunted by it every time I close my damn eyes to sleep. Trust me if I could, I would kill myself just to bring Dad back." I said softly. "I'll just leave all of you alone now." As I put my hat and sunglasses back on, I took one last glance at the monk I come to love. He had a shocked look in his eyes and when I began to walk away and he didn't come after me, tears slowly started to trickle down my face as my heart shattered into pieces. "Rin!" I heard the familiar cry of Izumo, as her, Paku and Shima ran to catch up to me after I walked out of the parking lot and down the street towards the café. A bitter smile made an appearance on my lips as I felt the girls engulf me in a hug while Shima placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Why can't I be normal? Why does life hate me so much?" I asked no one in particular, my voice cracking as another onslaught of grief wracked my body. I then let out a sob of agony as my excruciating sorrow finally broke me. "Oh God why?" I cried out to the night sky as my legs gave in and I fell to my knees, a panicked Izumo, Paku, and Shima following me to the ground. "Rin, stop it you're hurting yourself!" Cried Izumo as she tried to pry my hands off of my arms as I hugged myself hoping to protect me from more pain; she tried to stop me from digging into my skin with my sharp nails, my demonic blood starting to bloom to the surface wherever my nails pierced. Finally she managed to do it with the help of Shima and Paku and once they did that they just simply held me as tears ran down their faces. After a while my mind started to come back around from its mental breakdown. "I can't do this anymore guys, I can't deal with any of them, I'll just break down again." I said hoarsely as my throat throbbed from my sobbing. "I can fix that you know~! Remember what we discussed before?" Mephisto said after appearing out of thin air, a sly smile on his lips. "I'll do it." I said without a second of hesitation. "Make me an Exorcist." This seemed to amuse the older demon to no end as he helped me up. "All right then. Your testing will begin tomorrow. Good luck Rin~" With that said Mephisto left. Now I just have to wait…

_**Again if this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I apologize. **_

**Lifeline by Papa Roach**


	7. Epilogue

Ever since the group of exorcists found out that Rin was really Dusk the whole time, the demon boy hasn't come near them at all. Bon would occasionally see the half demon at the normal high school during the day-where if Rin saw him or any of the others he would bolt away as fast as possible- but wouldn't appear for the Cram School. The younger Okumura twin didn't seem to give a damn while Shiemi would sit at the front quietly with a forlorn look pointing to the seat next to her; Konekomaru seemed that he was depressed from the silent fight that his two friends were having. Shima was pissed with Bon and wouldn't talk to him or Okumura-sensei and the same went for Kamiki. The pink haired monk went as far as to sit with his girlfriend and completely blow off the two-tone haired teen and Konekomaru during their exorcist classes. This behavior continued most of the week until Thursday came along; for the entire day it seemed that not only was Rin missing from high school but also Paku, Kamiki, and Shima. Of course when the three came back the next day with different levels of misery without the half demon Bon knew something was up. However, Okumura-sensei just seemed to be pissed with Shima and Kamiki when they showed up the next day to class. "Is there a good reason that you two decided to play hooky yesterday or were you two just too busy making out?" He glowered but it didn't even faze the couple. "No we weren't making out you dick, we were spending the last day Rin had here with him before he got reassigned to some other country." Shima snarled at him. "He can't be reassigned to anywhere, he's not an exorcist." Yukio snapped back, making the two in front of him let out a humorless laugh. "That's what you think! He got his Meister Sunday and was promoted to Middle Second Class because of his scores but you wouldn't know that…well I don't know, SINCE YOU DISOWNED HIM YOU BASTARD!" Kamiki yelled at the top of her lungs, pure fury burning in her reddish-brown eyes. Not only was Yukio speechless, but the rest of the class as well, especially Bon. _What? He became an exorcist? _The monk thought with shock. It then hit him that Kamiki also said that the half demon was also leaving the country. When he realized this, all the blood in his body went cold as heart seemed to lurch painfully against his ribcage.

"H-he's gone?" Bon gasped once he found his voice again, but it disappeared once more when Kamiki turned her glare on him. "AND YOU!" She shrieked before smacking him across the face so hard that she sliced his cheek with her nails, making it bleed instantly.

"HE LOVED YOU! HE KNEW THAT YOU WOULD PROBABY NEVER ACCEPT HIM SINCE HE WAS A DEMON AND THAT YOU WERE A MONK, BUT HE STILL LOVED YOU! BUT WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU JUST STOOD THERE LIKE A FUCKING MORON AND LET HIM WALK AWAY! GOD DAMN IT SUGURO, HE FUCKING HAD A MENTAL BREAK DOWN AFTERWARDS BECAUSE OF YOU AND HIS FUCKING BROTHER! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET HIM TO OPEN UP TO PEOPLE AGAIN AFTER WE ALL FOUND OUT HE WAS THE SON OF SATAN? NOW HE WILL PROBABLY NEVER TRUST ANYONE AGAIN! I HOPE YOU TWO ARE FUCKING HAPPY WITH YOURSELVES!"

It was then dead silent in the room; the only thing that could be heard was Kamiki's ragged breathing as she tried to catch her breath once more, tears of anger and frustration pouring from her eyes. Bon was beyond stunned. Was it really true about what she just said? Did Rin actually love him? That he loved him even though he thought he had no chance with loving a monk? _But he took that chance; he wanted to go for it even if it meant complete failure. And you wanted him to succeed too, but now the love of your life is gone. _His conscious whispered to him as a wave of despair washed over him. "Oh God, what have I done?" He choked out as he buried his face in his hands in shame, tears building up at the corner of his eyes. Yukio on the other hand, didn't even bat an eye at Kamiki's outburst; instead his eyes were filled with anger. "Great, just great! I hope he's fucking happy with himself now that he doesn't have to lie to his friends and family anymore! What a great brother he is!" He said sarcastically, however no one in the room was amused. "You know what Okumura-sensei? Go fuck yourself." Shima hissed at the younger twin. His girlfriend then shoved Paku's camcorder into Yukio's chest after pressing the play button and turning the volume up so everyone could hear.

"_I guess I will dedicate this song to someone who is no longer here on this world. Here's to a great man."_

Rin's voice said before the sound of a guitar playing a sad tune reached the group's ears. Yukio looked at the small screen when his brother began to sing. The look of hatred slowly began to fade into one of sorrow and regret as tears slowly trickled down his face once he realized the song was meant for their father Shiro.

~ _**I reach to the sky**_

_**And call out your name**_

_**Oh please let me trade, I would~**_

When the younger twin heard these lyrics he broke down into sobs when he saw how heartbroken his brother was and felt admiration for how Rin really meant that he would change that day if he could and guilt when he realized how much pain he must of inflicted when he yelled at him last Saturday. _But it's too late to apologize now. Dear God he must really hate me. _

~BlueExorcist~

This was it; I'm finally on my way to becoming Paladin. I was finally an exorcist and not only that, I was going to be placed in a group far away from Japan so I wouldn't have to deal with any more drama or hatred. Of course I was going to miss my true friends, Ukobach and the bands at the café but they all understand that I had to just get away. As a congratulation gift, Shura got me a brand new cell phone with a new number and everything. So before I left I made sure to give my new number to Shima, Izumo, and Paku, along with the _Final Hope _gang. Now that I was finally free from what was holding me back, I was now more determined to focus on my goals since it helped me get my mind off _certain _things. **Rin, where are we going now? **Kuro asked while tilting his head; I however continued to stare out the window as the car we were in drove us past a small path through the woods before a huge clearing appeared. The only thing there was a three-story brick mansion; the windows the only source of lighting in the dark night. "Our new home Kuro." I murmured softly. "Our new home."

And hopefully it would be better than the last.

_**Yes my dear readers, this is the last chapter of **__**My Road to Salvation**__** but don't worry! There will be a sequel to this so just be a bit more patient with me! And thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! **_

_**~NiteMareB4XMAS**_


End file.
